Eldorado
by plasticfriends
Summary: There is a legend that if you get to Eldorado, you become like the gods. The gods love to watch people try, and fail. Except for one Sakura Mikan. AU - fic
1. Prologue

Eldorado

plasticfriends

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Gakuen Alice, or the poem Eldorado by Edgar Allen Poe.

Prologue

Gaily bedight

A gallant Knight

In sunshine and in shadow,

Had journeyed long,

Singing his song,

In search for Eldorado.

But he grew old -

This knight so bold -

And o'er his heart a shadow

Fell as he found

No spot of ground

That looked like Eldorado.

And as his strength

Failed him at length,

He met a pilgrim shadow -

"Shadow" said he,

"Where can it be -

This land of Eldorado?"

"Over the mountains

Of the moon,

Down the Valley of the Shadow,

Ride, boldly ride,"

The shade replied, -"If seek out Eldorado!"

The Gods watched as another mortal tried to enter their realm, the city of gold, Eldorado, and laughed at his foolishness.

:):):):):):)

Hey! plasticfriends here, just want to tell you that I would really appreciate it if you reviewed. The first chapter will be coming soon. As you might have guessed, this is and AU fic, BUT they have their powers. That is all that I can tell you now. Please review! Those that do will get sugar cookies shaped like Rainbows! Those that don't will get to watch as everyone that did eats theirs! No flames please! (BTW, I don't know what a flame is, will some one tell me please?) thanks! plasticfriends.

:):):):):):)


	2. Chapter One

Eldorado

plasticfriends

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, or the Edgar Allen Poe poem, sadly. Wish I did, but I don't.

Chapter One

They say that if you make it to Eldorado, the realm of the gods, then you will be granted eternal life, and be offered the chance to become a god. Many mortals have tried in the past, and it has become the object of extreme amusement for the gods. The gods could watch the struggles of the mortals like together in the city's center if they chose to. Many did, but a few chose to use this time to be on their own. One of the future gods, a child, would go to on of the rivers at this time. Her name was Sakura Mikan, and one day she would be a great goddess.

She danced around the banks of the mighty Kohaku River every day. This is where our story begins.

:):):):):):)

Mikan sat down on the banks of the river and watched the nymphs play under water. She smiled and began to think about the future. What kind of goddess would she grow up to be? Maybe she would be the goddess of gifts!

"Yeah! That would be awesome!" She mused aloud.

"What would be awesome?" Said a emotionless voice. Mikan jumped and turned around. A young girl, about her age, had walked up. "Are you going to answer me?"

"I was thinking about what kind of god I would be! I thought that it would be awesome to be the Goddess of Gifts! To be able to give anything to anyone! How cool would that be?" She asked, hopping up to greet the girl. "Hi, I'm Sakura Mikan. What's your name?"

"Imai Hotaru. And no, that wouldn't be awesome. It would be troublesome. Think about it, having to give something up for free that you could have sold? That sounds like torture." Hotaru stated, which made Mikan pout.

"Fine then, what kind of goddess do you want to be?" Mikan asked, still pouting.

"Goddess of Money." Mikan laughed.

"I think that we are going to be great friends." Mikan said, hugging Hotaru. Hotaru pulled out a gun like thing and shot Mikan with a loud 'BAKAN'

"I never said that I wanted to be your friend, dummy. I don't know you, you could be some creepy stranger." She said emotionlessly.

"You're no fun. Let's go to my house! I'll give you lunch!" Mikan persuaded. Hotaru considered the proposition for a second before deciding to go.

:):):):):):)

100 years later (AN: Future Gods {Or god kids} age slowly.)

:):):):):):)

Mikan sat at the Kohaku River alone. Hotaru had decided to take bets for the Eldorado Champion, on who would die last out of the newest group. Mikan had no desire to take part in the gambling, so she had wandered back to the spot that she came to every afternoon during the showings. Little did she know, she was not alone. She glanced around and then stripped down to her polka-dotted underwear and jumped into the river.

A boy lurked in a tree above the water, watching the young goddess play. He sighed to himself at the beauty of the Auburn haired goddess and, unknowingly, fell in love.

Mikan continued to play, until a voice called out from somewhere above her.

"Fair river! In thy bright clear flow

Of crystal, wandering water

Thou art an emblem of the glow

Of beauty - the unhidden heart -

The playful madness of art

In the old God's daughter;

But when within thy wave she looks -

Which glistens then and trembles -

Why, then, the prettiest of brooks

Her worshiper resembles;

For in his heart, as in thy stream,

Her image deeply lies -

His heart which trembles at the beam

Of her soul-searching eyes."

"What a beautiful poem!" She said, hoping to bait the person out. All that she heard in response was silence. Mikan huffed a sigh. She thought nothing more of it and went back to playing in the waves.

:):):):):):)

Hey! plasticfriends here. I hope that you get what is happening. They are all gods and goddesses ya know? Well, Mikan has a secret admirer! I wonder who it is! Don't tell me! I wanna find out on my own! Well, please review, I would like to hear suggestions on what to do, I love input from the readers! Those of you who review will get Big Kisses! Those who don't will be fed soap. No flames please! Thank you for your support!

:):):):):):)


	3. Chapter Two

Eldorado

plasticfriends

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, no matter how much I wish that I did, I don't.

Chapter Two

The years passed quickly for Mikan. Every day was filled with laughter and smiles, except for the few hours in the afternoon that were reserved for the Questers Show, when she would retreat to her quiet place, Kohaku River. She would rest in the river and talk to herself, the nymphs, or sometimes she would listen to the voice of the poet, who would visit once or twice a week.

The only thing different about today was that Mikan was at the age that Future Gods became full-fledged Gods or Goddesses. Today was a happy day for her, seeing as she was one of the last in her age group to make the change. In fact, tonight was the night of her Gala, the ball her father, Narumi, was insisting that they host in honor of her becoming a Goddess.

Mikan had escaped the preparations for the ball and wandered over to the river. She sat on the bank and dipped her feet in the water. Then, she turned her face skyward and watched the breeze play with the branches of the overhanging willow tree.

"A ball. Sometimes I don't get you dad." She sighed.

"A Gala tonight?

Why what a delight!

The girls in their gowns,

The music surrounds,

All of the important Gods there,

And half of them care,

That the Gala is for a Goddess tonight!"

Mikan laughed and searched the tree's limbs for the mysterious poet. "Will you be there? I don't care about any one else, as long as you show up. Well, Maybe Hotaru, but no one else."

"At the Gala tonight?

Oh, what a fright,

That Goddess of cash,

Her existence a rash,

I can't believe that she'd be there,

As if she would care,

For the Gala or the Goddess tonight."

"That was a mean thing to say about her! She is my best friend, and I don't want to hear her bad-mouthed!" Mikan said, Sticking her tongue up at the sky, hoping that the poet could see it. "Any ways, do you want to come or not?"

"To the Gala tonight?

Hm, I just might.

That is if I can,

Plus, I'm not a fan,

Of half the people that will be there.

But of course I care,

About the Gala for the Goddess tonight."

"Is that a yes?" Mikan asked, only to be answered with silence. She sighed and began to collect her things. She looked upwards one last time and then began the walk home. Unbeknownst to her, a pair of shining eyes followed her every movement until she was out of sight.

A young god slipped out of the tree he was standing in and looked above him.

"Stay away from the girl I love. I will fight you here and now, if you wish to keep… talking… to her." He growled.

"For he that flies may fight again,

Which he can never do that if slain."

"Whatever. Just stay away from her if you don't want to burn."

JJJJJJ

Mikan walked into her home, only to be immediately enveloped in a bone-cracking hug from her father.

"Where in Eldorado have you been? You have to get ready for the party!" Mikan smiled as her father placed her back on the ground. "What are you waiting for? Head up those stairs and get ready! The nymphs are waiting for you!" Mikan sighed. This would be a long day.

JJJJJJ

Bonjour! plasticfriends here! Hope you like the newest installment to the book, fic, thingy! I hope that you understand that those crappy poems (Except for the last couplet) were 100% mine. They were inspired by Edgar Allen Poe's 'The Conqueror Worm'. I love Poe so much! I am so sorry that I have not been able to post this up sooner but mah internet was down and i had no way to upload it. i will try to have things done i a more timely manor.

IMPORTANT READ THIS: I will be holding the story captive until I get 5 reviews. Anything positive welcomed with invites to the Gala! Flames will have to clean up the hall afterwards.

I have decided to place a 'pick up line of the chap' here. Today's is…

"Do you use Windex on your pants? Cause I can see myself in them!" ;)

Ja ne!


End file.
